fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hex, Curse, and Jinx
Dark blue (Hex) White (Curse) Dark red (Jinx)|eye_color = Periwinkle|equipment = Hand fan / Parasol / Hoop / Spellbook|element = Witchcraft|power = ???|theme_color = Dark blue (Hex) White (Curse) Dark red (Jinx) Black (sub for all)|symbol = Rose / Clock}} , , and are three of the antagonists of the ☆Constellation Pretty Cure☆ series. They are young girls who work as skilled combatant mages for the infamous group of The Obsidian Millennium. Appearance The triplets stand at a short stature for their age, being among the shortest in the cast of the ''☆Constellation Pretty Cure☆'' series along with each other. Hex Hex has long, dark-blue hair which she often wears in a pair of braids tied back by ribbons of an ominous black shade with a blue-petaled rose on them and has a pair of haunting, hollow lilac eyes. On her ghostly white skin are scarlet red cheeks, though they are seldom seen due to her seemingly emotionless state. Like her sisters, Hex often wears a stoic expression and barely expresses her true emotions aloud, making her look like some sort of possessed doll. Curse Curse has long, white hair which she often wears in a pair of buns tied back by ribbons of an ominous black shade with a white-petaled rose on them and has a pair of haunting, hollow lilac eyes. On her ghostly white skin are scarlet red cheeks, though they are seldom seen due to her seemingly emotionless state. Like her sisters, Curse often wears a stoic expression and barely expresses her true emotions aloud, making her look like some sort of possessed doll. Jinx Jinx has long, dark-red hair which she often wears in a pair of tails tied back by ribbons of an ominous black shade with a red-petaled rose on them and has a pair of haunting, hollow lilac eyes. On her ghostly white skin are scarlet red cheeks, though they are seldom seen due to her seemingly emotionless state. Like her sisters, Jinx often wears a stoic expression and barely expresses her true emotions aloud, making her look like some sort of possessed doll. As a group Like the rest of her sisters, each of the triplets is never seen without her lolita style dress. All three of them wear coordinating dresses in black with their respective colors: blue for Hex, white for Curse, and red for Jinx. By the collar of their dresses there would be a ribbon hanging off of it with a jewel encrusted into it. The only ways to tell them apart are their difference of hair colors and dress colors along with the dominating design in their clothes: laces for Hex, jewels for Curse, and ribbons for Jinx. All their Victorian style dresses have many layers of frills and links of chains. They all wear matching short black boots with white frills at the very top along with a pair of white stockings that cover up rest of their legs. Their coordinated hair accessory involves a black steampunk-style hat with a rose nestled against it and black laces and golden chains attached beneath it. In their first appearance, they were seen wearing Victorian style masks which made it look like they were attendees of a masquerade ball. As an addition, they often carry around similar hand fans, parasols, and/or hoops in Victorian style, all of which in their respective theme colors with hints of black and gold. They also equip themselves with spellbooks. The trio is never seen without their orderly formation: Hex in the very left corner, Curse in the exact center, and finally Jinx in the very right corner. Personality Hex Hex is depicted as a girl with a childlike physique, but despite this she is quite a ruthless villain to mess with. She seems to be suave and level-headed at all times, often speaking in a dull and uninterested tone. Hex serves as the very negative and aggressive one in the team, mostly making complaints about either or both of her sisters and threatening to break other people's spines for angering her. Anything that alters whatever she has expected can sometimes catch her off guard and anger her. Like her sisters, Hex does not tolerate failure and despises those who go against her. Around her sisters, however, Hex is a slightly different person. She still has remnants of her snarkiness and bluntness, often using hurtful and insulting words to irritate both Curse and Jinx just for her own amusement. Even though she has a very harsh tongue towards her sisters, she has a hidden soft spot for them. Curse Unlike her younger sisters whose cruelty combined together is rather tamed, Curse is a scheming, manipulative, and sinister mage who knows eactly what to get and how to get it. From her movements to her words, she is all-around enchanting and alluring in many ways. As the leader of the trio, she gets enraged whenever her companions disobey and question her doings. Jinx Like the rest of her sisters who are portrayed to be little girls, Jinx can put one to awe with just a flick of her wrist. When not in combat, Jinx acts as the comedic relief in the otherwise violent and horrifying trio in order to balance out the sinister aura that her older sisters radiate off of them. In fact, she sometimes tries too hard to be the mediator in the team that she ends up getting called an 'idiot'. Despite the offending nickname she's received from her cohorts, Jinx is quite the opposite: a seemingly harmless girl equipped with precise knowledge that can knock you off your feet. When compared to her older siblings, Jinx can easily be distinguished due to her rather bright personality and cute smile depending on the situation, of course. She is shown to be a much more positive individual than both Hex and Curse, serving as the team's source of joy. She is also depicted to be much more interested in the ways of the humans and their world than her sisters are. Background Despite their cute and innocent outward appearance, they are skilled mages in the dark arts. The trio of Hex, Curse, and Jinx is widely known as The Trinity of Demise, for their terrifying strength together can make the whole world tremble just beneath their own gazes and fingers. With Hex's force, Curse's knowledge, and Jinx's shield, the three united can demolish an entire country... if they were more coordinated. Their complicated relationship with one another seems to stem from the fact that they do not even know where they came from or if they even meant to exist in the world. Though they are described to be heartless wolves in sheep's clothing, the three of them share a longing to find their biological parents and perhaps get information to who they really are and who they were. Throughout the episodes wherein they are introduced and expanded on, it has been hinted and said that all three of them have lost their memories and hence why they devote their lives and time in advanced magic so that they will soon have control over reading their own past and perhaps traveling there. Relationships Relatives / With one another * 'Hex '- Hex is the middle child and like most stereotypes involving middle children, her background and relations are not explored that much. It has been implied several times in the series that Hex dislikes following Curse's lead and believes that the group will be better off with her (Hex) leading it. Hex finds it amusing to insult Jinx and make fun of her constant lack of knowledge on basic things. Despite her arguments with both siblings, Hex seems to care a lot about them but chooses not to say anything about it in public. * 'Curse '- Curse's relationship with her sisters is rather perplexing and complicated. She and Hex often get on each other's nerves because they often battle for dominance over the trio despite the clear upper hand that Curse has over Hex. Jinx often attaches herself to Curse, turning to her for support and defense from Hex's constant teasing and bullying, but the latter turns her down most of the times. Even though Curse always seems to be upset with the two of them, she cares for their well-being immensely. * 'Jinx '- Jinx acts as the baby of the team of sisters and looks up to them, clinging to her older sisters for support (mostly Curse) and annoying them (mostly Hex). Curse treats Jinx rather poorly in public, belittling her due to her constant need of support but still softens up to her. Hex and Jinx are somewhat neutral with one another. Jinx often gets frustrated with Hex's tendencies to insult her and hit her out of nowhere for no absolute reason other than her own silly entertainment and fulfillment. Despite their short-termed arguments, the two of them still manage to care for one another. Colleagues in the Assembly * 'The Plague '- Works as some of his henchmen and protectors. Their relationship is barely spoken of in the series, but it is said that they do not feel admiration nor hate towards him, and they simply associate themselves with him because he is their apparent ‘leader’. * 'Ace '- The only colleague of theirs that they abhor intensely, seeing him as a potential threat to their statuses as combat mages for the Assembly despite the fact that they refer to him as a ‘pathetic weakling’. Though seen as a threat by the former, Ace has become quite interested in them, more specifically the powerful magic they hold at such a young age. * 'Codex '- The trio thinks of him as a stupid fool for always relying on his trinkets and machinery; insults him for using modern science just like those 'pathetic outsiders' known as humans. * 'Echo '- The trio often casts nasty spells directed at her, making Echo somehow detest them for that. Echo and the trio have a friendly relationship, always trading spells and exchanging jokes. * 'Ogre '- Their relationship is friendly, just like the rest of the triplets' connection with their colleagues (excluding Ace). Ogre often looks out for the sisters and acts as though he were their older brother, telling them to be careful in their missions. They are sometimes seen having fun by dressing him up like a girl using their own trickster powers. * 'Fang '- Even before the start of the series, the triplets have already taken a liking to Fang. The latter treats the three of them like they were siblings. When their powers are not functioning well, they let Fang style their hairs for them. They all share a sisterly bond with one another. The Zodiac Guardians * 'Amorette / Cure Sagittarius '- The triplets are constantly annoyed with Amorette's clueless perspective on magic, saying that she's too much of an 'amateur' to be a Zodiac Guardian. * 'Asuhi / Cure Leo '- They find her too boastful for a Zodiac Guardian and are constantly calling her out for being such a 'drama queen' even though they are quite the drama queens themselves. They state that they dislike her 'vibrancy'. * 'Ryoka / Cure Aries '- Same with Asuhi / Leo. The triplets detest her pride. * 'Yukiko / Cure Gemini '- The sisters find themselves irritated with her talkativeness, but they are fairly interested in her hidden knowledge. * 'Kotone / Cure Virgo '- The triplets often pick on her for fun. * 'Reina / Cure Aquarius '- The sisters say that Reina's / Aquarius' fierceness rivals that of theirs. * 'Tsukimi / Cure Cancer '- They find it amusing to see Tsukimi / Cancer break into sobs during a battle. * 'Fuyuko / Cure Pisces '- They do not feel the need to communicate much with her, but as with all the Zodiac Guardians, they dislike her. * 'Hanami / Cure Taurus '- The triplets insult her for her 'unusual diet'. * 'Hisa / Cure Capricorn '- They take interest in her for her immense knowledge and background history. * 'Mika / Cure Scorpio '- The triplets find her interesting and want to have a 'proper duel' with her someday. * 'Sei / Cure Libra '- Among all the Zodiac Guardians, the sisters often find themselves conflicted and threatened when it comes to facing Sei / Cure Libra, whether it'd be three-on-one, two-on-one, or even one-on-one. All the triplets say that they feel a 'special connection' with her in both civilian and Pretty Cure form, but they do not know exactly why. Etymology Hex - Cast a spell on; bewitch (v.) / a magic spell (n.). Much lighter than the word 'curse' but much heavier than 'jinx', implying that Hex acts as the right hand of Curse and is the second-in-command. Curse - A solemn utterance intended to invoke a supernatural power to inflict harm or punishment on someone or something. Much heavier than both 'hex' and 'jinx', further strengthening the fact that Curse is the leader and the most talented at witchcraft among the three. Jinx - A person or thing that brings bad luck. The lightest of all three, emphasizing that Jinx is somehow like the weak link of the trio. Abilities As the Trinity of Demise As a whole group, the triplets can perform serious amount of damage to the enemy team with explosive blows and/or combat spells alone. All three girls carry around the same spellbook which can only be distinguished from one another by the color of the ribbon-style bookmark. They specialize in manipulating the essence of time, but only to a limited degree. Too much use of time manipulation can lead to weakening or even death, which is why they tend to cast other simpler damage spells first. Hex Hex serves as the DPS dealer / fighter in the team, being the lead charge when it comes to combat battles and acting as the distraction so that Curse can act out her ‘master plans’ while Jinx keeps their health and safety on check. Curse As the group’s leader, Curse is the one who strategizes and lets her sisters do all the work for her before joining in herself. Among all of them, her health and safety are the most important, which is why her sisters tend to look out for her and take the bullet for her whenever possible. Jinx While her sisters focus on strength and strategy respectively, Jinx acts as the healer and / or defender of the group, always ready to boost the health of her companions and shield them with effective barricades while Hex distracts the enemies with blows and Curse comes up with the plans. Quotes Hex * “If you don’t shut up right now...” * “Remember when I complimented you? ...Yeah, I never did.” * “Save it.” * “Tuning people out is my hobby.” * “I don’t recall you having a brain.” Curse * “Girls! Behave yourselves!” * “...sometimes I wonder why I still put up with you two.” * “Don’t test me.” * “I’m the leader, and I still am.” * “You’re both too annoying to be leader.” Jinx * “That’s quite thoughtful of you.” * “Aww, you actually meant it...” * “Please do.” * “Perhaps we should try to get along.” * “They meant ‘we’ because, well, we are sisters.” Trivia * Despite their statuses as villains of the Pretty Cure series, each of them represents the same beautiful flower with a lovely meaning, the rose, but all differ in color: blue for Hex, white for Curse, and red for Jinx. * The reason behind Hex's representation as the blue rose is her incredible and impossible strength. The blue rose is a symbolism for something impossible or something that cannot happen in reality. * The reason behind Curse's representation as the white rose is her hidden and lost innocence behind her sinister and sadistic mask. The white rose is a symbolism for purity, sympathy, and innocence. * The reason behind Jinx's representation as the red rose is her incredible and uncontrollable passion in the things she wants to do, as well as her strong desire to find her and her sisters' true parents. The red rose is a symbolism for love, desire, and longing. * It is believed that all three girls offered their literal souls to some kind of demon (most likely The Plague) in exchange for godly powers, which would explain why they possess such energy at that age. * The triplets all style their hairs using their own powers. * They are the first triplets to exist in a Pretty Cure franchise. * In fact, they are the first triplets to be antagonists in a Pretty Cure franchise. Category:Villains Category:Female Antagonists Category:Children Category:Females Category:ZG Category:Cinnanon Category:Cinn@non Category:CinnAnon Category:Anon Category:AnonymousWriter Category:Anonymouswriter Category:User:Anonymouswriter37